


The Outfit and the Pin

by mrslukealvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone being a supportive family, Found Family, Gen, Humor, I hope, I thinks it’s funny but who knoes, Lgbtq Spencer Reid, bullying i mean, references to bullyinf, sorry i can’t spell rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslukealvez/pseuds/mrslukealvez
Summary: the team finds out about Spencer’s sexuality in a rather amusing way
Kudos: 25





	The Outfit and the Pin

Spencer Reid is hungover. Like so fucking hungover. For instance right now he’s standing in the breakroom (well—maybe standing is not what you’d call it. He kinda looks like a constipated hunchback if we're being honest) leaning over the counter, repeatedly filling up his coffee mug before gulping the brown liquid down again. The whole team is already in the conference room getting debriefed. It’s not his fault he was late, it’s two am on a Friday night, excuse him for having a life. He doesn’t understand why murderers can’t kill at a normal freakin hour. Having insomnia isn’t part of the profile. After inhaling enough caffeine, he climbs the steps up to the conference room, leaning on the door handle before stumbling into the room and taking a seat. (Spencer’s coordination is not the best during the day. His coordination when sleep deprived and intoxicated is nonexistent.) Instantly he feels all eyes on him. He wondered why they always had to do this, make him feel so guilty he was a couple minutes late. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. Took me a while to get out the house.” He mumbled before turning over the casefile to read it. 

“Well we’re sorry to interrupt your evening. I’m sure you had just gotten into a good book.” Everyone was snickering like teenage girls. Even Hotch let out a chuckle. HOTCH. The man who never smiles. The wall of stone. The Mr. I will stare you down in your cold dead eyes until you break. If Hotch was laughing, something was seriously wrong. 

“Yeah...I did get into a really good book. I’m rereading The Scarlet Letter. It says a lot about how women were treated in society”

“Alright….well. Let’s get back into the case shall we?” Rossi said from his place at the table, trying to cover his laughs with his hand.

With that, JJ started reading off some facts about a case out in New York. They did their normal table talk, bouncing ideas off of each other before Hotch said his patented “wheels up in 30” and they headed towards the jet. 

Spencer took his spot on the plane and started to think about the coming trip. It wasn’t that bad. New York was only an hour or two away. It was shitty luck this happens. The one time he finally had time to go out clubbing and hook up he has to leave halfway through to go catch a damn murderer. So not only is he tired and hungover, he’s insanely horny too. He just wants to get home so he can….well…..

The plane takes off and Spencer starts to drift off and before he knows it they’re in New York. They are all sitting around briefing on what the plans are. Hotch is speaking at the moment.

“Now first think in the morning I want Morgan and Prentiss to go talk to the victim’s parents. Rossi and I will go to the mortician and get the reports. Reid stay at the station and work on the geographic profile while JJ will deal with the press like always. But first we should all rest for a couple hours since we really can’t start working until around 8. But everyone be up and ready to go by 7, and Reid, I hope you brought some other clothes.” Hotch smiled. The team smiled.

Why did they smile?

Oh shit.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit

“Ughhhhhh….sorry Hotch if course I have another outfit lemme just go change” Reid ran into the bathroom hearing Derek shout you get em pretty boy 

Oh shit 

Oh shit oh shit oh shit

Spencer is not wearing work clothes. He is not wearing his usual button up shirt and slacks with a nice sweater or blazer. No. He is wearing a mesh crop top and tight black skinny jeans. And a damn pin. And a damn pin the says “World’s Tightest Bottom”

Oh shit

Oh shit oh shit oh shit 

Spencer went to the tiny sink the size of a post stamp and threw some cold water on his face.

Now everyone knew

They knew

He was wearing a pin that made him into a stereotype 

He tried to make himself look so innocent 

So naive

So that they would never know what he was

That he was

Gay

_**Gay** _

Such a heavy word 

One that made his life miserable for years because of bigots with nothing better to do than torture him

And now everyone knew

His closet friends 

His only friends

They knew 

Because of a stupid sexual pin 

They were gonna think he was gross 

His career was over 

Spencer let the water run over him for awhile, mentally berating himself for what happened. He didn’t know what to do . He was trapped in a tiny bathroom, miles above ground, surrounded by people who knew his darkest secret: That he liked men

“Well I guess the only trying to do is to get up and face the music” Spencer said to himself, getting the courage to walk out the door to his teammates. Spencer opened the door slowly, walking to where his teammates were sitting. Making eye contact with each one, he started speaking, “I am so sorry for what has happened today. It was highly unprofessional and I promise it will never happen again. Of course, if you cannot deal with having someone like me on the team, having a gay person on the team, I will certainly step down and find another job. Thank you” 

Everyone stared before falling into a fit of laughter. JJ spoke up first, “Spence we don’t care how you dress! Or if you’re gay. We’re disappointed you didn’t tell us sooner bug we don’t care!”

“Yeah!” Everyone shouted. Spencer smiled, “thank you. That means a lot.”

“Of course pretty boy, we love you no matter what.” Morgan said.

“Even if your a bottom” Rossi mumbled. Everyone laughed again.

This worked out better than Spencer thought. He was finally appreciated for who he was. 


End file.
